


Bruce Banner imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Bruce Banner imagines.





	Bruce Banner imagines

“Did you guys see that?” One of your friends asked as something whizzed through the sky over head.

 

“What was it?” You called, grabbing the little pots of soil samples as the rest of your friends hurried out of the wooded area in time to watch something huge fall from the sky with a resounding boom.

 

The group looked at each other before packing up your kit and slowly making your way to an abandoned building that was in the thick of the woods. Everyone froze when the huge green lump curled on the grip moved and roared at you, naturally the entire group screamed until it was obvious that you’d both scared each other.

“I think it’s the Hulk!” your friends whispered, clutching your hand.

 

“Which means he was chasing something…. And that something is probably near.” You glanced at the others who all followed your lead in throwing your gear carefully out of the building and holding your hands up to show the suspicious creature that you meant no harm.

 

Shots and explosions echoed around the air, the ground shaking, when the group hurried to the edge of the forest you could all see something wasn’t right.

 

“They need him look.” Someone called as someone was smashed into and knocked out of sight.

 

“But what do we do, should we even do anything?” The question came nervously but you shook your head.

 

“Remember when Mr Stark and Dr Banner came to our school to promote science week?” You asked and glanced at the group who all eyed you nervously.

 

“They spoke about The Hulk and how someone broke through with a bond that connects both of them.” You all shrieked and hid as something came flying towards you.

 

“Because he associates things that Dr Bruce knows!” Your friend who was hidden beside you muttered.

 

“The Stark badge that’s on the school!” Someone yelled.

 

“I have flares in my bag!” Someone else yelled.

 

“I’m not even going to ass but it could work, he’ll follow us one way or another.” You sighed.

 

The group set to work gathering what you’d need, even your teachers were willing to help get the Stark sign down, applying it to the front of the school bus.

 

“We have to make as much noise as we can, make sure he can see the Star sign so he knows we’re helping him.” You waited for your teacher to nod before you all strapped in and headed to where the Hulk was curled up.

 

“HEY!” You chorused, setting off the flares as you all ran towards the truck, yelling and calling to him.

 

“It’s working!” You yelled gleefully.

 

“Guys are you seeing this?” Tony asked as he span round in the air ton avoid being hit.

 

“It would appear your trip here was not a waste of time after all.” Thor chuckled as Natasha hurried to help you all keep Hulk on track.

 

“Thank you, where did you find him?” She asked quickly.

 

“He crashed into an old building back there, not many people know where it is… we don’t think he’s hurt but we didn’t really have time to look.” You admitted.

 

“Well you’ve all done a great job but we need you to… no offence, get out of the way.” She smiled when you all nodded, handing her the flares so she could continue as you all hurried off.

*************************************************************

“(Y/N) sweetie!” Your Mother called from downstairs.

 

“Yeah?” You called back, trying to put the finishing touches to your project.

 

“There are some people here to see you.” She smiled when you hurried downstairs, stopping abruptly when you saw Tony, Banner and Natasha sat in your living room.

 

“Hello, we urm… came to thank you, we’ve actually already spoken to your friends but you weren’t at your class today.” Banner explained.

 

“I have to finish my science project… I was trying to see if I could replicate the storm field that altered the Fantastic Four and if it could be replicated then there would have to be additional measures to protect… sorry.” You blushed when Tony and banner exchanged looks.

 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s why they’ve come here, part of our thanks for helping the Avengers.” Natasha explained with a careful smile.

 

“They would like you to go with them, and you friends to work with Dr Banner and they’ve even said you’ll be able to speak with Dr Reed when he’s available.” Your mother smiled happily when you glanced between everyone.

 

“Really!” you asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, you and your friends have a lot of potential, my program here is no longer beneficial to you all and we would like to offer you a chance to work with us… it will be dangerous though.” Tony got to his feet and watched you carefully, just a glance around your house told him you would be perfect to assist with them.

 

“Is it ok Mom?” you asked and she nodded.

 

“(Y/N) all of the parents are worried that we can’t help you get this sort of thing, but Mr Stark is willing to teach you and pay for you all to stay at the labs and we all know you’ll be doing the world wonders.” She smiled proudly and hugged you.

 

“I’d love to but… only if T-48 can come… forty sevens finished but if I’m honest he’s a bit of a hermit.” You muttered the last part to Tony who frowned.

 

“I’m sorry who?” he asked and you waved him over to a panel on the door.

 

“Forty-seven links with the house and is the little box over there, he has a sort of soft body but I ran out of materials for him… T-48 is here.” You showed them through to the back of the house to a little shed with tarps over the roof.

 

“He’s a robot?” Tony asked, impressed by the work.

 

“He… has different setting?” Banner muttered looking closely at the plans on the wall, spotting pictures of himself and the Hulk next to circuit drawings.

 

“I thought about how you change and well I wanted to combine the two robots together but I haven’t figured out the change yet… the first forty-six didn’t go so well, they burnt down the old shed and couldn’t put it out.” You blushed when Tony chuckled and told you about his disasters.

 

“So, are you going to come, I’m sure we could find a way to build that thing?” Natasha asked as she waved to your Mother.

 

“I don’t have to Avengers anything do I?” you asked cautiously.

 

“No, just lab work.” Tony muttered before wincing and shrugging. “Maybe… sometimes when things go wrong in the lab it becomes Avenging.”

 

“I’d like to come.” You smiled widely when they looked relived.

 

“Well show me how many projects you have and I’ll see where we can fit them, some of your friends have some bigger ideas so we’re juggling work spaces.” Tony explained. “Oh, and bring that space one, sounds like a good idea.”


End file.
